Scarlet eyes
by Garitter1
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, orphaned at the age of ten is severely abused by the people who run the orphanage and bullied constantly by the kids who live there with him.  It was until the man with scarlet eyes appeared that Ciel had lost all hope...  Little did he.
1. Prologue

"M-mommy!"

"shh! Please, do not speak, hide in here… do not come out no matter what you hear, Ciel." A blonde woman with blue eyes said, panic evident in her voice.

"But mo-"

"Please, Ciel… Please do not speak. Stay here." She said, tears visible in her eyes.

Ciel nodded, "…. I'll wait for you, mommy…" the young ten year old boy said as he was placed deep into the closet behind pile of clothes. Their house was on fire, several people had broke in.

BANG. BANG. …. BANG.

Three gunshots sounded off. Making Ciel's mother jerk. They were downstairs… and now foot steps were heard cming from the stairway. It wasn't long before a man in black with a black mask over his face appeared, a gun in his jhand.

"Trying to hide? … You can't hide from us lady."

"Please, stop!" she pleaded, a window broke out from the fire that was rapidly growing, "Please!"

…

BANG.

THUD.

Ciel watched from a gap behind the pile of clothes as his mother was shot in the head. Blood… so much blood. That's what he remembered… His mother's pale form laying on the ground and then the man left… Ciel escaped, and authorities appeared.

Both his parents and his dog, everything he had was lost in just one night. His shivering form sitting outside in front of the burning house, nothing but pain, sadness, and shock visible in his eyes. He heard the sirens… the all too familiar sirens. Someone grabbed him, picking him up. His eyes widened in alarm, and he began thrashing around.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed, "DON'T KILL ME!"

"Son, calm down! We're here to help you!" a cop said, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

After hearing that a few times, he began to calm down. However that did not stop his frail pale body from shaking so violently.

"It's alright.." the cop said, "… It's alright."

Ciel, slowly beginning to lose consciousness saw as his house was enveloped by both flamed and darkness. Soon, it all went black, and he was immune to sound and touch, however… It was only temporary.

A white room, a bed… Ciel realized it had to be a hospital. Groggily opening his eyes, he saw someone sitting in the room. A men dressed in black… and his eyes… they were red. He saw him smile, and slowly began losing consciousness again. He drifted back into aslumber… why did he suddenly feel safe? … whoever that person was, he remembered thinking, "… don't leave my side." And then it was all black once again.


	2. Chapter 1

"You're a bad kid!" the voice of a woman screamed, "horrible.. ugly… disgusting!" the voice continued, the eyes of the middle-aged woman looked into the eye of a small blue-eyed boy. His right eye was covered by a bloodied eye patch, an eye patch that obviously needed to be replaced… But no one cared enough to help. The boy's hair was an unusual color, blue-grey.

"How disgusting you look, you should be grateful that we took you in!" the woman's voice said with disgust. The young boy looked at her, his one visible eye glazed over with pain… looking as if he was off in another world, trying to block out the harsh words directed at him. That was a bad idea. The woman noticed him in a zoned out state and not paying attention, and delivered a smack across his face. He fell to the floor from the force of the hit and just laid there, emotionless eyes. He was so used to this, it was practically a way of life for the boy. His clothed were like rags, and he was covered in bruises that his clothes covered, along with cuts and scratches.

It was a wonder that he managed to survive this long… If only that day had never happened. That tragic accident that changed his life forever. He remembered it like it happened yesterday. Hiding in the closet, the closet his mother had rushed him to in order to hide him. Gunshots. A scream. It was all too fresh, just as fresh as the now reddening handprint on his face.

"Get up." The woman demanded. Ciel dared not disobey her and did as he was told, standing back up, "How disgusting." She repeated, "Go wash up… We are expecting a visitor today later. Not that anyone would want a boy as ugly as you, however," she paused for a moment before continuing again, "You would only be giving us a bad reputation."

"Yes, ma'am.." he said in almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, looking as if she would stab him right there if she had possession of a knife.

"Yes, ma'am." The sickly boy spoke louder.

"Good… not get lost. Out of my sight."

He bowed his head and walked off quickly to his room that he shared with two other children, two older boys. The room was empty and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ciel Phantomhive." A voice suddenly said, it came from behind the poor boy. He stiffened and bit his lip, the boy who always picked on him and beat him up must have seen him enter the room. Ciel turned around, his eye still emotionless.

"… what do you want?" Ciel asked, "There's supposed to be a visitor and I have to get cleaned up.."

"a visitor? Why do you need to get cleaned up? No one wants you, no one ever will… That's why your parents abandoned you." The tall dark haired male said, a smug, yet sadistic, smile on his face.

"SHUTUP!" Ciel shouted, "My mom and dad didn't abandon me!"

"what's that? Talking back? Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson again." Cracking his knuckles and stepping towards the boy with the eye patch, he grabbed him by the arm and kneed him in the stomach. Ciel doubled over, feeling his hard boney knee make contact directly into his gut. Gasping, trying to catch what little breath he had left, he began to cough. The next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the floor.

"Little brats should learn to respect their superiors!"

"Get off…. G.. get off of me!" Ciel choked out, "Don't touch me..!" However, he wasn't making it any better, just talking seemed to enrage the older boy. He was soon kicked in the ribs, he swore he felt a rib break. The pain was horrible, so immense. He cried out and rolled on his side, clutching his ribs.

"Shut your mouth."

He did not speak. He knew that if he spoke again, he would only get beat more.. and he was already in so much pain.

"Good boy."

Ciel had his eyes tightly shut, and finally opened them after hearing the older boy walk away. He bit his lip, sucking up as much of the pain as he possibly could. The shower was on the other side of the room, and his clean clothes were under his bed. He felt tears well up in his eyes, "…Why… does God hate me." He whispered as he crawled to the shower, "… I must be hated by everyone. Mom and dad… they left me all alone in this cruel place." He whimpered to himself. Once at the shower, he undressed and stepped into the shower. The luke-warm water hitting his back. It felt amazing… he hadn't been allowed to shower for weeks. He knew the shower would have to be quick though, or he would be scolded, possibly worse. Washing his hair with the shampoo on the shower floor, he sighed in content, loving the feel of being clean. He cleaned his body with the bar of soap and washed himself off. Once the soap was washed off, he turned off the shower water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. The next thing was to get dressed in his clean clothes… Though, he would hardly call them clean.

"…Maybe… I should just give up." He whispered, "… No one wants me… No one… will ever want me." His blue eye iced over with pain, he stared at the floor… slowly walking to his bed. He reached underneath and grabbed a pair of shorts and a long shirt, slipping them on. The visitor would be there soon, as he heard the other children running down the hall towards the main hall. "tch… Why bother." He said, slowly walking out of the room, "… It'll just be like the other times. They'll pick someone else, and I'll be left here to rot… God? … There can't possibly be a God. If there is, he is dead to me."

* * *

"Line up, all of you!" the same woman from earlier shouted, "best behavior now! "

All the boys, including Ciel, who was at the very end, lined up against the wall. The visitor would soon be here. It wasn't long before the door opened, and a tall man clad in black made an entrance. Raven black hair hung down from the sides of his face, and his eyes were an unusual color. They were the color of blood, something Ciel had seen so much of. He glanced up at the man, his face expressionless and pale. He saw the man greet the lady whom he hated so much and begin talking. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but the man nodded a few times and smiled. That smile made Ciel feel warm inside… He couldn't explain it, but seeing that man smile like that, made him feel safe. He stared at the floor, avoiding looking at the tall man.

"Children, this is Mr. Michaelis. He's here to adopt one of you today."

The man walked over to the line of children, eyeing all of them and asking them questions and talking to them. He had noticed Ciel, the only child in the line who seemed… uninterested, and staring at the floor. The woman, noticing that he had his eyes on Ciel, glared, "sir. You really do not want that one. He is a very bad kid…"

"Bad kid?" he asked, looking at her, "How so?"

"He is disobedient and enjoys breaking the rules. He doesn't know his place."

"Is that a fact…" the man with the scarlet eyes asked, walking over to Ciel, "Hello." He greeted.

"…"

"You're not very talkative, are you?" he asked. He noticed he was trembling, just slightly, "May I ask your name?"

"….."

"No?" he asked, a gentle smile playing at his lips.

"That's Ciel Phantomhive!" a younger boy said in a rather obnoxious tone of voice, "He's really bad all the time, so he gets time outs a lot!"

"Time outs? …" he looked at Ciel again, "My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"…."

Sebastian stared silently at the kid for a few more minutes before walking away over to the middle-aged blonde woman. "Excuse me… But I believe I'll be adopting the one called Ciel Phantomhive. The one at the end."

Her mouth dropped, jaw practically hitting the ground, "S-sir! Are you sure about that? You really wish to adopt that ugly child!"

"Yes. I do indeed wish to." Sebastian spoke, his voice serious, and his gaze even more so.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" The woman screamed, grabbing the child's attention. She received his attention and lifted his head up, "….." The woman gestured him over with her hand and he obeyed with the utmost obedience. His heart beating heavily in his chest, what was going to happen. Surely she was not dumb enough to hit him in front of Sebastian.

"Ciel… This man wishes to adopt you."

Ciels eyes widened, had he heard her right just now? No… he had to be imagining things. This had to be a nightmare… was it a nightmare? He couldn't think straight, "… excuse me. Ma'am?" he asked quietly.

"I said… this man wants to adopt you and take you home with him." She sneered venomously at him. He shivered and nodded. Seeing Sebastian hand the money over, he looked up at him, "Th…" he couldn't get the word out, and he wasn't sure how to say that word. Instead he just looked at the floor again.

Sebastian, looking down at him, noticed a mark on his wrist. He narrowed his eyes and kneeled down to eye level with Ciel, "… Excuse me." He said, "may I see what you have there on your wrist?"

Ciel refused to look at Sebastian, but shakily put out his right arm for Sebastian. Sebastian, gently wrapping a gloved hand around the boy's hand and pulling up his sleeve glared at the dark mark across his wrist that lead up to his arm, "… May I ask you to take off your shirt?"

"… my… shirt?"

"Yes."

Ciel simply nodded, afraid of what might happen if he said no. He slipped off his shirt, revealing a number of cuts and bruises on his body, some fresh and still bleeding. "and this is what they call a time out for you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel simply nodded his head, still staring at the floor.

"I see…. This just will not do." Sebastian responded. He stood up and looked at the woman, "… You obviously have no idea how to raise children properly, madam. I will be reporting you, along with this orphanage. I will make sure that this place is shut down, and the children are sent to a more suitable orphanage."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he couldn't be bad… not after what he had just said, ".. Help me." Ciel whimpered, "… take me away from here." He swore he felt hot tears threatening to fall. Is that what it felt like? He hadn't cried in such a long time, he had forgotten the feeling. A fresh stream of tears soon began to wash down his face. Sebastian looked down at him and scooped the boy up in his arms, glaring at the woman and walking out, "… the only ugly thing here.. is you, madam." Were his last words before walking out the door. He could hear the old woman scream something, most likely a curse word as he walked outside and the door shut behind him. Ciel had laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, his frail trembling form held by strong gentle arms. Ciel's thoughts before he drifted into unconsciousness, 'Is this… what an angel looks like?'

* * *

Sorry if this seems kind of rushed, or not very good. It will get better~

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and more chapters are yet to come. Please review. 3


	3. Chapter 2

Waking up. Slowly regaining consciousness. Ciel slowly opened his eyes, his eye lids feeling heavy. How long had he'd been asleep for? Oh well, that didn't matter. He wanted to sleep more. He took in his surroundings, his eyes lazily darting across the room. He noticed he was on a bed, a very soft bed. His body was covered with thick bed sheets… and something damp on his forehead. His body felt sore. Both of Ciel's eyes were visible, the dirty eye patch had been removed, revealing a scarred eye. Most scars were quite hideous, but this one… it was neat, a single scar across his eyes. It was a fresh scar, his eye slightly puffed. He slowly began to drift off again after seeing a dark silhouette enter the room. Was it the man from before? … He was too tired. Drifting off, his mind was engulfed with sweet darkness, his senses dulling by the second as he fell into a deep sleep.

Sebastian had entered the room; he looked at the still boy with his scarlet eyes. His face was pale, and dashingly handsome. Walking over to the side of the bed, he removed the damp cloth and placed a bare hand on Ciel's forehead. He smiled, "Your temperature has gone down." He spoke to himself, "… How they treated you there. How miserable you must have been. Some of those wounds were infected, no wonder you had a fever." The tall raven-haired man spoke, "No matter… I'll see to it that you are nursed back to health and taken care of properly." And with that, he walked out of the room with the damp rag. He had walked through the door several feet away from the bed, the bathroom. Wetting the rag with cold water and ringing it out slightly, just to the point where it did not drip everywhere, he walked back to the boy's side and placed the rag to its previous location on Ciel's forehead, "I shall return later.." he said softly to himself walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. He was slightl worried, but also relieved. Ciel's condition was improving quickly… but the time he had been sleeping was what worried him, "… Perhaps sleep is the ebst medicine for humans." Sebastian said with a slight smile, "I will talk with him when he wakes.. Rght now, he must rest."

* * *

Darkness enveloped Ciel, he stood in complete and utter darkness, nothing around him. Only the sounds of foot steps that grew ever closer to him. They echoed blatantly with the darkness surrounding him… almost devouring him.

_"Who's there?"_ the boy asked, his voice a low whisper.

_"Ciel…"_ a haunting voice beamed softly, _"Ciel…."_

Squinting his eyes, trying to see better, though it was in vain, as he could see nothing, he was curious to whom the voice belonged to. That voice, it sounded oh so familiar. That voice…. Was it? No, it couldn't possibly be.

_"Mother?"_

The foot steps came to a stop, and suddenly, something grabbed Ciel around the ankles from the floor. Panic stricken, Ciel looked to the black floor and watched in terror as two pale hands were wrapped around his feet. Trying to struggle free, he was slowly being dragged down. Soon enough, he was slipped down into what it seemed to be water. That feeling of drowning rushed through his body, and he clasped his hands over his nose and mouth, tightly shutting his eyes as he was pulled down deeper into the water.

_'what's going on?'_ he asked himself, _'what's going on! This can't be happening… someone…'_ he thought, his eyes widened, _"SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ he screamed, or tried. Screaming underwater didn't give the best results, and it was nothing but a muffled shout. Water filled his mouth, and he gagged, feeling his lungs fill up with water.

_'Dying…. Dying… is this what it feels like… to die?'_ he thought, starting to lose all thought and vision. He felt someone touching him, and then a small light above him appeared as he slowly closed his eyes, _'someone help me….. I want to live…'_

Outside of this hellish nightmare, he lay in bed, thrashing around and breathing rapidly, his eyes screwed shut. The oh so familiar man by his side, trying to wake the boy, "Ciel!" Sebastian said, "Ciel? Wake up, Ciel!"

Ciel, snapping his eyes open and shooting up in a sitting position . His chest heaving as he gasped for air, his eyes darting around the room, finally coming to a stop on the tall man with scarlet eyes. He noticed worry wash over his face.

"It's alright… You're safe. I wont let anything happen to you." Sebastian said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel flinched, tightly shutting his eyes when Sebastian put his hand up to place it on the boy's shoulder. Sebastian, upon seeing this, frowned, "… what are you so afraid of?"

Ciel, realizing that he had not been hot, opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. Those eyes filled with pain, hatred, sorrow… every emotion but happiness could be seen in those deep azure eyes of his, "I wont hurt you." Sebastian spoke.

"…" Ciel looked at him, his small form shivering again, wanting to cry so badly, but afraid how the man who had adopted him would act. Slowly wrapping his arms around himself, he sat there, still breathing heavily from the nightmare. Ciel, suddenly noticed an arm wrap around him, and then another. These arms were not harming him, and soon enough he had lain his head on the shoulder of Sebastian. Sebastian had wrapped his arms around him, hugging the fragile boy.

"There's no need to be afraid." Sebastian said, a smile playing at his lips, "You're out of that nightmarish place forever. You're safe here, no one will harm you."

"N-no.. one?" Ciel asked, almost whimpered, his face buried in Sebastian's shoulder.

"No one." Sebastian repeated, he rubbed the boy's bare back. Ciel was shirtless, the bruising had slightly eased up, but the cuts were still very clear, but not as red any more due to Sebastian cleaning them thoroughly while Ciel slept, "Let it out if you have to. No one will judge you here." Sebastian spoke reassuringly.

Ciel shook his head, "I wont cry anymore…" Ciel said in a weak whimper, "… I've forgotten how… My tears have dried up."

"Now that isn't true… you had been crying when I adopted you."

"…. Crying… I don't remember." Ciel said quietly.

"You've forgotten?"

Ciel nodded his head, his face still buried in Sebastian's shoulder. For some reason, Sebastian was familiar to him. He had the feeling that they had met before, but couldn't quit pinpoint the memory, "… Don't let anyone hurt me.."

"I wont. You've been through enough." A smirk forming, Sebastian looked at Ciel with his scarlet eyes, they almost seemed to be laughing, "You're safe."

Ciel nodded, "….. Good." He lifted his head off of Sebastian's shoulder and pulled away, allowing himself to escape the comforting embrace that Sebastian was responsible for.

"… Mind telling me how you ended up in that orphanage?"

"….. My parents abandoned me. They left me to fend for myself in this cruel world… and they never even asked me.. They had no right."

"No right? … so they abandoned you?"

"They died…"

Sebastian smiled, "They did not abandon you th-" he was cut off.

"YES THEY DID! THEY DESERTED ME! LEFT ME ALL ALONE! LET ME GET HURT! THEY WEREN'T THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED THEM!"

"…" Sebastian frowned ever so slightly, "… Ciel. That is your name, correct?" he asked, "Your parents did not abandon you like you say… death cannot be stopped. No matter what. Death is inevitable for all humans… even if it means leaving earlier than expected."

Ciel looked at him, a slight glare evident In his eyes, "what do you know…"

"Enough." Sebastian replied, he suddenly smiled, "You must be hungry. You have been asleep for two days."

"…. Two days?"

"Indeed. I can prepare a suitable breakfast for you… anything y-" once again, cut off.

"Spinach pie.."

"Spinach pie?" Sebastian repeated questioningly.

Ciel nodded, "… my mom made it all the time."

"I see…" Sebastian said, "… I'm not sure if I have the right ingredients to prepare that. However, I could create a spinach soup for you."

"…." Ciel was silent, but he nodded, "That's fine…."

"Then I will work on cooking it immediately." Sebastian said, he stood up from kneeling and walked towards the door that leads to the hallway. Ciel watched him leave. Realizing that his eye patch was not on, he touched his right eye, following the scar that lay over his eye like an ugly mask. He bit his lip… That damn orphanage. How dare they touch him like that.

"They all deserve to die.." he whispered to himself, "all of them… No mercy."

* * *

It wasn't long before the tall man returned with a steaming hot bowl of spinach soup. "Here you are, please be careful… It is very hot." He said, handing him the bowl.

Ciel took the bowl and sat it on his lap. It smelled delicious, and he almost started drooling. Picking up the spoon, he took a spoonful of the soup and blew gently on it and then slipped the spoon into his mouth, along with the soup. His eyes widened for a few seconds, the soup… the taste was amazing. It was rich and creamy, and the spices made it even more amazing, and the spinach completed it. Taking the spoon out of his mouth and placing it back in the bowl, he looked at Sebastian, "… You made this yourself?" he asked.

"Of course. I make all of the food here myself." Sebastian said with a smile, "It's to your liking?"

"I-it is… It's really good…" Ciel said with a small nod of his head.

"Good. I am glad that you like it." Sebastian said, standing beside the boy's bedside, his face suddenly held a concerned look, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…. a bit sore."

Sebastian nodded, "… That is to be expected from the condition that your body was in. I've thoroughly cleaned out the injuries on your body. You had quite a fever while you were sleeping. Those wounds you had were infected. You're lucky." He said, smiling slightly, "I do think you need more rest though… Once you've rested up enough, we'll talk about your schooling, you also need a wardrobe, don't you? "

Ciel nodded, "…. Yeah. I don't have any clothes."

Sebastian nodded, "First thing is first. I'll get measurements and shop for you if you would like."

"… That's fine." Ciel said, eat more of the soup that he had on his lap.

"Very well. I'll return shortly."

Ciel responded with a nod and watched Sebastian walk out of the room. One question flowed threw his mind though, _'Can I trust him to buy clothes for me?'_

_

* * *

_

I think I did better with this chapter : )

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction

Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 3

I rushed some parts in this chapter.

Ciel: Don't rush! Take your time!

Sebastian: indeed… you should take your time, young miss.

Garitter1: BWAH. I know… I really should.

* * *

"Can you manage to stand?" Sebastian asked, he had walked into the room with a measuring tape. He was standing at the bedside of the young boy, "… hmm. Perhaps it would be better if you just stretched out on the bed?"

Ciel nodded, his large blue eyes looking up at the tall raven-haired man beside him, liking the second idea the best. He did not feel like getting out of bed. He had his shorts on, but no shirt, which would make it easier for more accurate measurements for clothes, "I'll just stay on the bed." Ciel said, his voice slightly weak.

"Understood. Please stretch out with your arms spread away from your sides."

Ciel nodded, crawling out from under the thick bed sheets after putting the empty soup bowl to the side so it would not get in the way. Laying flat on the bed, with his legs and arms outstretched, he let Sebastian measure him. He noticed the gentle smile playing at Sebastian's lips the entire time. There was something about that smile… it was familiar. It made him feel safe, and it was reassuring in a way. Several minutes passed and Sebastian finished the measurements.

"I've finished the measurements." He said, "You may return to the way you were." That gentle smile, once again, playing at his lips. Ciel looked up at the tall man, and just stared at him. Why? Why was this man… so familiar? He was sure he'd met him somewhere before… he just couldn't remember. Sebastian, realizing that the blue-grey haired boy was staring at him, and cocked his head ever so slightly, "… is something wrong?"

Feeling a slight blush across his face, Ciel realizied he had been staring. He quickly looked away and shook his head, "No… It's nothing." The boy responded.

"I see… are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you insist." Sebastian responded, ".. How are your wounds feeling? Any better?"

"Yes… much better. They don't hurt as much… though, they do sting when I move a lot."

"hmm… I will help you clean up later then, is that alright?"

"Help me… clean up?" Ciel asked, suddenly feeling a bit alarmed, a grown man, wanting to help bathe him to clean his wounds? That wasn't just strange… that was beyond strange. No.. AWKWARD. "…"

"There are quite a few wounds on your back side that you wont be able to reach on your own. If you'd allow me, then I w-" cut off.

"No."

"… no?"

"Yes. The answer is no. I can bathe myself just fine…"

"…" that smile appeared on his face again, "If you insist. I shall be back later." Sebastian said, "I'm off to buy clothes for you, after all, you cannot just run around in rags while you live here."

"Sebastian….?"

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, looking at the boy, feeling the slightest bit happy that he had finally used his name. That was a good sign.

"…. I don't like the color red… Just blue, green and black… or some other dark colors. Nothing too bright."

"Ah.. aren't we picky." Sebastian joked, "I'll do my best shopping for you. I want you to stay here and rest. It is in your best interest that you do not move around much just yet,"

"Fine…"

"Good. I will be back within the hour. The phone is right beside you, along with my number. If you need me at all while I'm out, don't be afraid to call. I will be right there as fast as I can."

"…" Ciel nodded.

Sebastian, once again, smiled. The smile that gave Ciel that warm feeling.. that loved sort of feeling that a mother gives. A mother… It's been so long since that tragic accident. Ciel watched Sebastian walk out the door, and right before he left the room, Ciel whispered the words, "Thank you…"

…..

Half an hour went by… no Sebastian. Ciel waited impatiently in bed. He knew that if he slept, time would pass by so much faster, but he couldn't sleep. He was hugging the thick warm blankets. His cuts were bothering him, especially the large ones on his backside. Wincing, he slowly sat up, "…. Maybe.. Sebastian helping me wouldn't be such a bad idea." He said. He slowly stood up out of the bed and walked out of the room. He had practically engraved Sebastian's number in his head from boredom just sitting there for thirty minutes. What else was he supposed to do when he couldn't sleep? The wounds on Ciel's back side were rather red looking, probably from the sweat that seeped into the cuts. Walking down the hall, he came to a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. He took a step, and then another, slowly walking down the stairs, being careful not to trip or fall. Once at the bottom, he turned the corner and found himself in the kitchen. The whole house smelled wonderful… so clean.

"… He must spend a lot of time cleaning." Ciel told himself, "This place is spotless."

Ciel noticed a black coat draped over the back of the chair that sat silently, pushed in neatly to the table. Walking over, he grabbed it and put it on. He was a bit chilly without his shirt, and that jacket was just calling out to him. It had a nice fragrance, just like the house. Five minutes had passed since he walked to the second floor of the spacious house. "… I guess he's buying a lot." Ciel said with a sigh, his back side still bothering him. He was about to take a seat at the table for a bit when he heard the doorbell ring. He head turned to look towards the door down the hall by the stair way, "…. Why would he ring? He lives here." Ciel said, "… Maybe he can't get the door open because he bought a lot… or maybe he- … no. He would have told me if he was having anyone over, right?" Ciel silently spoke to himself. Shrugging, he walked over to the door and saw a tall man clad in black through the designed window. He couldn't see the person clearly, but figured it must be Sebastian. Unlocking the wooden door and opening it, he looked up…. Whomever it was that stood in the door way was not Sebastian, but a man dressed in black. Looking into his eyes, his own widened. Fear waved through his body, he remembered those eyes… two years ago. Two years ago, that tragic 'accident' occurred… Those beady eyes he could never forget. How? How did this man find him? And why? … was he supposed to be killed too? But why? Ciel only wished Sebastian was there now. Sebastian would protect him if he was there… right? The phone… Quickly, Ciel turned around and made a run for the phone that was hanging on the wall. However, he was stopped… a hand wrapped around his face, and in that hand was a cloth with a strange smelling liquid, most likely a sedative. His eyes widened, as he tried to struggle free. He was terrified; he wanted all this to be a nightmare. Just a nightmare that he would soon wake up from… but he knew. Deep down inside, he knew this was no nightmare… but reality.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel tried to yell. He began to feel funny as the sedative was kicking, his vision blurring, and all of his senses began to dull. Soon, it all went black and the last thing he heard was "Hurry up! Let's get him out of here!"

* * *

Twenty minutes passed since Ciel's abduction. In those twenty minutes, Sebastian returned. He carried several bags of clothes in his left hand. Walking towards the door, he turned the knob and opened it inwards. He looked around, suddenly getting a strange feeling in his stomach. Looking around, he noticed his black coat was gone. "… Children are children." He said with a slight smile, "They really do have a mind of their own."

Sebastian began his journey to the upstairs, walking up the steps and down the hall to Ciel's room. Slipping through the cracked door, he set the bags on the floor. "Ciel, I'm ba-" Looking towards the bed, he saw Ciel was not there. He narrowed his eyes, "…Ciel?" he asked, walking out of the room. He looked in the bathrooms, all three of them, he looked in the dining room, the pantry, living room, kitchen, and all the other rooms that were left. "… This cannot be good." He said calmly, a slight glare in his eyes. Walking over to the door and opening, he kneeled down on the concrete step. He noticed several scuff marks. There was obviously a struggle. Sebastian's brow furrowed in ager, "…." Standing up, he shut the door and walked off. His eyes gave off an aura, a demon, evil aura that mad his eyes glow bright.

* * *

Cold metal. Chains. That's what he felt when he began to come to. His eyes groggily opened, he felt light headed and slightly dizzy. "… where am… I…" he spoke weakly, trying to sit up, only to find that he couldn't budge. The room was dark, with one very dull light in the center of the room. Behind the light Ciel could make out silhouettes of two people.

"Ciel Phantomhive." A voice spoke as foot steps sounded, reaching closer and closer to Ciel side. Ciel felt a hand caress his cheek, and then a sharp pain in his shoulder. It hurt so bad, tears welled up in his eyes. Gritting his teeth together he whimpered. Where was he? The room he was in smelled of blood… and death.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The voice spoke again, "It's good to see you." The voice was male. A light was suddenly turned on, lighting the whole room. What Ciel saw before him made him cringe and want to vomit. The floor was painted with red liquid… and several dead bodies laid around. He shook terribly, "L-let me go." Ciel pleaded, "Let me go! Don't hurt me!"

"You were supposed to die two years ago, Ciel Phantomhive." The man said. He had light blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was thin, and hardly attractive. His cheeks were bony and sunk in, his forehead was broad and it stuck out. His nose was long, and his hair was messy, his hands were also covered in blood. His bare, long and thing bony fingers. Ciel was frightened, so very frightened, "We can't allow you to get away this time, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why! Why are you doing this!" Ciel pleaded.

"Why? … we were ordered to take out the Phantomhive family, but a certain little brat managed to escape. However, we pinpointed your exact location… and now you're here with us. Stay and have some fun, we'll make sure you don't leave disappointed." The man said with a grin. He pulled out a small knife and held it above Ciel's chest, away from any vital areas.

Ciel stared wide eyes at the knife, tears beginning to fall, "Stop… don't… don't!" Ciel pleaded, but that did not stop the man. The knife was hurriedly pushed into Ciel's flesh. Ciel's eyes widened even wider than before. He screamed, a blood curdling scream. The pain was excruciating, it was unbearable. Worse than the pain he underwent at the orphanage. Ciel thrashed around, but to no avail. He was tightly chained to the table, the shackled cutting into his ankles and wrists, bruising his delicate skin. He was panting now, the knife still in his chest. He felt liquid drip down his chest and stomach. Blood, fresh blood from the wound on his chest was flowing out continuously.

"S.. Sebastian…. Sebastian!" Ciel cried, though he was feeling weak and his shouting wasn't very loud anymore.

The man chuckled, "Sebastian? … A friend of yours? Or perhaps… the man that adopted you from that orphanage."

"H-how do you…. Know about that….?" Ciel asked, still panting.

"We know more than you think…" the man responded, quickly jerking out the knife and slicing a deep wound into Ciel's left shoulder. Ciel bit down and screamed while gritting his teeth. He pleaded for them to stop, even know pleading would do nothing. He knew that, aswell… He was going to die. After he finally found a good home, someone that was willing to protect him, he was going to die. Hot tears poured down his cheeks as pain quaked through his body, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Another man walked over holding a knife aswell. This man was more attractive than the man with messy hair. He appeared younger, mid twenties. His hair was blonde and his eyes were dark brown. He had a rounded face and a small nose. Ciel felt another knife stick into him under his ribs. He shook violently, trembled as the sharp blade penetrated his skin, allowing fresh blood to ooze out freely and drip to the floor.

"S…. S-Sebastian…. Help me….. Please…" Ciel said weakly. He was losing too much blood, and was starting to feel light headed, "s-save me…. You said…. You would protect me." He whimpered, more tears poured down his face.

It was in that instant that something knocked the door down, letting in a ray of light, and fresh air. There, in the door way, stood the all too familiar man clad in black. The man with scarlet eyes. Looking over at the men with glowing eyes filled with rage, he began to walk over slowly… His stride was haunting, and a dark aura swirled around him. Ciel was not afraid… any other person would be terrified, but Ciel was not afraid. It was Sebastian, his savior.

"S… Sebastian.." Ciel said weakly, he was wearing the black coat still.

"… Close your eyes, Ciel.." Sebastian said as he walked closer, "… I will finish this in five seconds, can you count to five for me?"

"Yes…" Ciel said, his eyes closing. He began to count.

"1."

He heard the men begin to back away, pleaded that Sebastian have mercy on their souls.

"2."

Panic filled the air as the men began to run, but a rip and then a scream was heard. Blood dripped heavily to the ground.

"3."

"I will not show mercy on the souls of those who dare to hurt the ones I've sworn to protect." Sebastian hissed. There was another scream, and a splatter.

"4."

Something hit the ground, there was a heavy thud and a splatter as it splashed into the blood drenched floor.

"5."

One last scream, and then another thud. Footsteps closed in on Ciel, the stride belonged to Sebastian.

"Open your eyes, Ciel." Sebastian said, his voice gentle, but filled with worry. The chains on Ciel's limbs snapped off with ease, and he limply fell into Sebastian's arms. His deep wounds still heavily bleeding, "Can you live for much longer?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel's pale face. He could barely keep his eyes open. He saw a weak nod from the injured boy in his arms and quickly walked off out of the abandoned warehouse.

"Sebas… tian." Ciel said weakly, "how did.. you find me?" Ciel asked.

"I've sworn to protect you… Whatever would we do if someone stole you away and I allowed them to take your life?"

Ciel smiled ever so slightly, still feeling light headed. He wanted to sleep. He looked at Sebastian's face, seeing that his eyes did not look human.

"Ciel, you need to sta awake. If you fall asleep, then there is no guarantee that you will wake up again." Sebastian said, his eyes were filled with concern, "I will get you home quickly and clean you up."

Ciel responded with a nod, trying his best not to drift off into a deep, and possibly, everlasting sleep. He was shivering, feeling chilled to the bone. He was sure Sebastian had noticed because he had started into a quick run. It was unbelievably fast, and it was only a matter of minutes until he reached the house and quickly ran inside and up the stairs into the bathroom. Sebastian set Ciel on the floor gently and turned on the bath on. He ran out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. It wasn't long before he returned, carrying a large can of salt. Dumping the salt into the warm bathwater. Sebastian, quickly picking up the young and bleeding boy, rushed to the tub and placed him into the half filled tub. As soon as Ciel's injuries made contact with the saly water, he started to thrash, it was painful. His wounds were on fire, and it stung.

"Ciel! Calm down! This will stop the bleeding! … You need to relax and lay here for a few minutes or more." Sebastian said, holding the boy down the best he was able to, "You mustn't move too much, you will only make things worse!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his face soaked with tears and his eyes wide and filled with fear, "it hurts…" he said, "…. I-it hurts.."

"Bear with it a bit longer, Ciel…" Sebastian said, "It'll end soon.. .. and I do not lie."

Ciel, still looking up at Sebastian, gazing into his eyes, he started to calm down and gave a weak nod. His vision blurring again, he did his best to stay conscious. Several minutes in the salt water, and Sebastian adding more salt ever couple of minutes, Ciel's bleeding began to die down. The water was red with Ciel's blood, and he had lost quite a lot of it. He had lost so much blood, his face was extremely pale. Sebastian had saved him just in time, any later and may have been too late for the poor boy.

Sebastian looked down at the boy, a slight smile playing at his lips once again. He unplugged the drain and grabbed a towel. Waiting for all the water to drain out, he wrapped the towel around the half-unconscious boy and lifted him out of the tub and onto the carpet on the floor. Under the sink were cabinets and Sebastian opened one of them, pulling out a medical kit. Inside the medical kit was bandages and medicine galore. Taking a tube of medicine and bandages, he began wrapping them, after applying the medicine, around Ciel's shoulder. The next part that was bandaged was Ciel's chest, and afterwards, around his abdomen.

"Ciel..?" Sebastian asked, placing his hand against the young boy's cheek, "Ciel… can you hear me?" he asked, tilting the boys head to face his head towards his face. The boy gave a weak groan, his eyes were closed. Sebastian gave a relieved smile, and lifted him up after drying him off with the towel. He carried the boy over to the bed and placed the thick bed sheets over him. "How troublesome this is, though… It seems you will be bedridden for a while longer." He watched as Ciel's chest rose and lowered with each breath. His breathing seemed a bit shallow, but that was to be expected from the amount of blood that he lost. "… I've sworn to protect you, Ciel… Do not worry. I will not let a soul harm you for as long as I am by your side." And with that, he left the room. Stopping at the stair way, he placed his hand on his chin, "…. It worries me though. Those people, there is no doubt that they will come after him again. I will have to be more cautious." A smirk forming on his face. He grinned, showing off large canines.

* * *

Kyaaa~ Poor Ciel!

Please read and review!

I think this chapter was a bit rushed. Sorry if it seems that way. ; A ;


End file.
